Nanami's Dish
by Jing
Summary: It all started when Nanami tried to force a poor victum to try her food.... what started to be a light hearted fanfic soon turned out to be a more of a inner struggle with nanami's conscience about the truth of "him"...^^ hope you guys will like it! pleas


This fanfic was written month before the actual date, I was just writing because I was bored at that time. I intended it to be a happy fanfic and then leans toward august in the end. The fanfic didn't met the expectation that I expected when I first started ^^;; but I guess that is what you get when you haven't written a fanfic in a year *_*;;… To the truth, I am not satisfied with this fanfic but I'll let it go anyways since I am lazy ^^;; maybe when I have time I will work on it more. The last paragraph was what I intended to put but didn't until now. Gomen, I forgot to mention that the italic words are Nanami's conscience ^^ well enjoy the fic! Please leave a comment if you have time ^^

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden is copyrighted to Konami of course ^^ Nanami, Chako and Riou!

~+ **Nanami's Dish** +~

2002/05/23

By : Jing

"Come one! Try the dish!!" plead Nanami as she try to shove the spoon into the poor boy's mouth. Refusing the request, our poor victim backed away from her spoon and blocked it with his hand.

"Heck no I am not eating that! Not for my life! Why don't you eat it yourself???" cried the Chako. There was a pause between them for a few seconds. The sudden silence frightened him, for it is uncommon to receive such a reaction from Nanami. The awkward atmosphere gave Chako an uneasy chill. Not wanting it to continue any longer he gave Nanami a shake trying to snap her back to reality. 

"Nanami!" shouted the boy. Nanami jumped a bit and slowly draws her attention back to the boy and questioned him. "What's wrong?" 

"I should be the one that's asking that question! What were you daydreaming about? You just went all blanked out." She looked at him awkwardly and replied. "Nothing…" Trying to loss up the atmosphere she gave a chuckle, then suddenly she remembered… 

"HEY! You haven't tried my dish yet! Now eat up!" demanded Nanami, the boy backed away once more trying to avoid the deadly spoon. "Why don't you just eat it yourself?!" 

"Ahh… because I leave the best for people!" she stuttered. 

_What a pathetic lie. _

"No I am not eating it until you do!" cried the boy. Nanami looked at him with determination, she sighed and agreed with the request. 

"Fine! If I eat one spoon then you will eat the whole bowl!" The brown hair girl then took one spoonful of her dish. The young boy watched her as she swallows it and starts to regret that he made such choice. Whipping her mouth with her forehand, Nanami grins at the boy as if waiting for an answer. 

"Hah! I ate finished, and now it is your-" without finishing her sentence, the young girl fainted to the ground and blacked out. 

_What will you do now, when you have to face the truth? _

_In this silent world where there is no lie, but only the truth. _

_No sound, only your cries. _

_No life, only your soul... _

The footsteps of the young girl echoed in the empty world repeatedly. She tried to find an exit to escape the loneliness, but failed. Accidentally, the young girl tripped and impacts the ground soundlessly. The brown hair girl laid there for a while, trying to fight back her fears. A soft whisper passed by her ears, as if trying to lift her up. Fist clutched and with the determination to raise again, she slowly pull herself together and stand on her feet. 

In a far distance she saw a shadow of her child hood, the days when Riou, Jowy and herself played in the field every so carelessly. She gave peaceful smile as the three friend laughed together.

"Why can't things be like that anymore?" thought Nanami.

_Because it can never be… _

Nanami turned instantly to the faint reply to the question she never wanted to know. "Who are you!?" She shouted out to the darkness. No reply.

The familiar fragrant filled the air, the image appeared once again. However, this time the darkness displayed the scene when Nanami cooked her first dish ever.

"Try it!" the little girl said happily. Riou and Jowy gave each other a weirdly look and ponders if it's all right to obey the girl's words. After a pause, Jowy spoke up. "Why don't you try it yourself first? To see if it is alright?"

_You can't… because you are afraid of the results you might receive. _

_The horrible tasting dish that you never would of imagined. _

_The truth of the your product… _

_The truth of him… _

"SHUT UP!!!" Nanami shouted out furiously. She broke down to her knees and covered her ears from the faint truth. "Go away!!" demanded Nanami, the haunting whispers surrounded her with truths that will make her weak, make her tremble, make her cry…

_You can't accept the truth that your childhood friend has left you… _

_You won't believe the truth that the world whispers. _

_Like the multiple comments you receive on your cooking. _

_Like the truths of him… _

"I don't care about what they say!!… I don't care!!…" Covering her teary eyes, the young girl sobbed her words out, "… I don't care… I don't…"

_ It didn't bother you that other makes negative comments on your cooking, _

_ but it bothered you when you start to realized it's the same situation with him… _

_no matter how many rumors you heard, not matter how many truth they have said… _

_you still believe that he is still the one you have know for years… _

_you won't accept the truth… _

_the truth of him… _

Riou looked at her sister as she lays on the bed. He was surprise when he heard the news that Nanami fainted, it was ever so rarely that his strong sister was defeated by her own creation. In fact, it was funny. Giggling a bit, Riou relaxed a bit while looking at his sister. However, it started to worry him when Nanami started to shuffle in the bed as if in a struggle. Riou took her hand and tried to comfort her.

"Jowy…" moaned out, a sudden sadness filled his heart while his sister tears glides down her pale face. Cupping her face, he closed his eyes and let the uncontrollable tears drift from his eyes too. Holding onto his sister's hand he whispers.

"I'm sorry Nanami… I'm sorry…"

May 4 2002 ~ June 23 2002

-Jing


End file.
